Algodão Doce
by Karen Pads
Summary: Se Sirius soubesse que experimentar algodão doce mudaria sua vida, teria provado antes... fluffy. Sirius e OC :::Presente de Aniversário para Clarissa Black:::


_****_

_**Disclaimer: **Sirius Black e seus amigos não são meus. Clarissa é uma pessoa física. Ou seja, **NADA**_ me pertence!!!!

_**Algodão-Doce**_

_Se Sirius soubesse que um simples algodão-doce mudaria sua vida, talvez tivesse provado antes..._

**:::POV Sirius:::**

"_Uma massa disforme_

_cheia de significados._

_Uma massa disforme._

_Espero que entenda o recado."_

_Alguém aí me fala por que Dumbledore decidiu que deveríamos ter festas temáticas e por que o tema dessa é Algodão-doce?_

_Não me leve a mal. Eu simplesmente não gosto de algodão-doce! _

_Pára de drama, Sirius! Você deve estar pensando. Você também mudaria de opinião se tivesse numa festa onde só se serve coisas baseadas em ALGODÃO-DOCE!_

_Sério. As bebidas, algodão-doce líqüido; os pratos, algodão-doce!!!_

_Meu motivo para não ser chegado nisso? Bem, eu não sei. É um negócio que me parece uma nuvem, e tem gosto doce... Deve ser por causa que, no meu primeiro vôo de vassoura eu fui tentar provar uma nuvem e quase morri. _

"_Talvez ela seja mais enjoativa que o amor._

_Talvez eu simplesmente não goste do sabor._

_Talvez esse seja o momento certo para provar._

_Algodão-doce experimentar. "_

_O James sumiu com a Lily no meio da multidão. Eles estavam dividindo um (argh!) algodão-doce. Remus e Peter também sumiram. E aqui estou eu. Odeio algodão-doce e estou numa festa que só serve isso!_

_Foi quando eu vi. Os cabelos negros caindo em cachos perfeitos, o rosto de boneca, olhos escuros e um corpo curvilíneo. O nome dela? Clarissa. _

_-Sirius! Há quanto tempo! - ela exclamou carregando um algodão-doce numa das mãos e um lindo sorriso nos lábios. _

_Clarissa é uma corvinal muito agitada e está no sétimo ano (assim como eu). Nunca pára e está sempre fazendo piadinhas. Mas por conta dos nossos horários, nunca nos encontramos em aula. _

"_Creio que encontrei algo mais doce_

_que algodão-doce._

_Esse alguém?_

_Oh, não é ninguém_

_Além de você!"_

_-Faz muito tempo mesmo. Estava achando que você tinha se esquecido do seu amiguinho Sirius aqui. - brinquei fazendo biquinho. Ela riu e corou. _

_-Pare de brincadeiras, Six. - ela me pediu corada._

_Eu sorri maroto enquanto ela pegava um pedaço de algodão-doce. _

_-Quer? - ela me ofereceu docemente. _

_-Não gosto. - eu respondi e ela me encarou confusa. _

_-Todo mundo gosta! - ela disse e sorriu. _

_-Eu não. - disse._

_-Já experimentou? - ela perguntou. _

_-Não. _

_-É por isso que não gosta!_

_-Não é. Eu acho um negócio esquisito que se parece com uma nuvem. Você já comeu uma nuvem?_

_-Não. _

_-Então não sabe como é ruim! - eu disse sabiamente._

_-Isso é estranho. - ela murmurou pensativa._

_-Não. Isso é normal. - eu disse em resposta. _

_-Isso não é normal. - ela pôs o dedo indicador na boca de uma maneira inocentemente sedutora e disse pensativa. - Você deve ter algum trauma. _

_Eu olhei para ela e ri. Às vezes, Clarissa podia ser muito inocente. Em outras ela pode acertar coisas impossíveis. _

_Enquanto devaneava sobre a inocência de minha amiga, ela estendeu um pedaço do algodão-doce aos meus lábios. _

_-Experimenta. - ela pediu e eu pus na boca aquela massa disforme e cor-de-rosa. _

_O gosto doce do açúcar era bom. Bom e viciante. Eu queria mais. E, por isso, comi todo o algodão-doce de Clarissa. Comi tanto que acabei com ele. Mas eu queria mais. E quem tinha comido muito daquilo na festa? Sim, Clarissa. _

_Sem hesitar e/ou pedir permissão, eu a beijei. Sorvendo o gosto doce e viciante de algodão-doce que ela tinha nos lábios. _

_O que eu não esperava era que ela correspondesse._

_Separamo-nos e ela riu sem-graça. Ela ficava mais linda corada._

_-Sabe Clari, eu acho que viciei em algodão doce. - ela riu e me deu um selinho. _

_-Fico feliz com isso, Sirius. - ela disse marotamente. _

_Sabe de uma coisa? Se eu soubesse que algodão-doce era tão bom assim, teria provado muito tempo antes. Principalmente se vierem dos lábios da Clarissa. _

" _Uma massa realmente sem formas. _

_Mas nem por isso menos doce._

_Uma massa sem formas._

_Que me deram dos teus lábios o primeiro roce."_

**FIM**

_Doce. Fluffy. Sirius e Clarissa. Tudo o que você queria numa fic!!!_

_Bem, Clari, espero que tenha gostado e feliz aniversário. _

_**PS²:** Junte todos os trechinhos e dá um poema ^^' (finge que você não percebeu!!)_


End file.
